Forgotten Memories
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: After finding a spell that was strong enough to get rid of Bowser for good, everyone is happy, especially Peach. So when she finds a man who doesn't remember his own name, nothings wrong with helping him out,...right? ENJOY! OH HAITUS! SEE PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Memories.**

**HI! Ok, I recently have gotten into the Bowser x Peach umm… relationship/fandom thing. I never really liked Peach and Mario together. It just didn't catch my interest. So when I stumbled on a Bowser and Peach vid on Youtube, guess what? I was hooked. So I thought I should write a little fanfic with this new discovery of mine. So here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Peach wasn't in a good mood today. Nothing happened to her, mind you. She just woke up this way. Of course, she hid her feelings; she didn't want to worry her subjects in any way. So she continued to do all her tasks as Princess and soon, she was sitting outside near a large pool, with Princess Daisy, Mario, and Luigi, who had decided to stop over for a visit. Everyone was doing fine, having a blast, when the elder toad came out.

"Your highness, I believe I have found an important discovery!" Everyone stopped and listened.

"What have you found?" Peach asked politely.

"Well, I was searching through some books to see if I can find a cleanup spell for some of the Toadettes, when I found this." He placed a large book on one of the tables, showing everyone what it said.

"If I'm correct, this spell can send anything, or any_one_ into oblivion!" The elder toad said while re-reading the words. His eyesight wasn't very well, even with his glasses, so it was hard to tell. Everyone took this in with quite a shock.

"So, you're saying, that we could get rid of anyone we want?" Luigi asked. The elder toad nodded.

"So maybe, if this works, we can get rid of Bowser once and for all!" Mario said with excitement. Everyone smiled at this.

"Can we try it now?" Peach asked, feeling her mood lighten.

Meanwhile, The Koopa King himself was busy planning ways he could get Princess Peach to love him instead of Mario with Kamek in his study. Suddenly, he felt a wave of pain erupt through his head.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Kamek asked, watching as Bowser suddenly started stumbling a bit. Bowser groaned in pain, suddenly falling over backwards. He could hear Kamek screaming something, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Ok…so the first chapter sucks, but it is going to get better! I swear! Other then that?**

**R & R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm posting the first two chapters in one day. I might not be able to post much since I am currently working on another story. For now though, I leave you with what I ahve posted, and I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Princess Peach and a few of the Toads were taking a stroll. It seemed like only yesterday to her that they finally got rid of Bowser for good. She had never felt more relieved and energetic before. Soon, it started to rain. It was starting to pour really hard, so they started to head back. The toads were trying to find anything they could use to keep Peach dry. They got so caught up; they didn't realize Peach had started to wander.

She was sure she heard a noise from over here. Peach pushed some of the bushes away, hoping to find the source of it. She pushed the last few away, then gasped at the sight she saw.

A young man was lying on the ground, unconscious and getting soaked. He had bright red hair down to his neck, tan skin, and was wearing a green shirt with yellow cuffs, and brown pants. Peach quickly rushed over to the man on the ground, checking to see if he had any injuries.

Once she saw he had none, she started to try and wake him. After about a few minutes, he started coming to. Blinking, he tried to gain back his focus. Once that was done, he looked at the person in front of him, and didn't know if he was still asleep or not. She was beautiful!

"Are you alright?" Peach asked him, concern etched on her face. The man nodded his head, then rubbed his red colored eyes. "What's your name?" She asked him, so that way she might be able to find his family.

"I…I don't know." The man looked down at his hands. Something didn't seem right. "Who are you?" He looked up at Peach.

"I am Princess Peach. I was walking back to my castle, when I heard groans, which lead me to find you." Princess Peach? Why did that name ring a bell?

"I feel like I've met you before…but I don't remember." He said quietly.

"Do you remember anything?" Peach asked. When the man shook his head, she helped him to his feet. "I'm going to take you back to the castle. I'm not about to leave you out here in the rain. When we get there, maybe we can figure what happened to you, ok?" The man nodded, following Peach to where the frantic toads were looking for Peach, then, after mild shock at the unexpected guest, went back home.

* * *

**Umm...yeah...I know this seems a bit cliche' but I can't help it. So like I said, hope you like what I gave you and also, I'm kinda lost with whats going on with these stories. I really had no idea that Bowser had EIGHT kids till i read a fanfic. o.0 So if anyone can help me out and fill me in on a few things, that would be great! So**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, since my other story is almost done, I'm going to post Chapter 3, hopefully I'll get more reviewers this way... I'm not complaining mind you, just feel alone. ( **

**ANYWAY!! I hope you enjoy this and I pray I'll have more up soon!! So for now?**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"…So I am going to keep him here in the palace and help him regain his memories back." Princess Peach concluded, her subjects all listening to what she had. The man she had brought back (who had been the subject as of what she had been talking about) gave a lopsided grin, completely clueless as of what was going on.

'Why does this place seem so familiar?' The thought struck his mind like a lightning bolt. He can't remember anything, but has the faint sound of someone screaming in the back of his mind…

"Princess, what are we to call him? You said he doesn't remember his name!" He looked up from his thoughts when he heard that. 'Oh right…I forgot my name…' He looked over to Peach and saw she was having a similar thought.

"What do you want to call me?" He asked the toads suddenly, his mouth working faster than his brain. They started to discuss thinking of all sorts of names. While they were, He took the chance to stand next to Peach.

"You're sure you want to keep me here? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." Peach looked at him and giggled.

"I'm not about to leave a sincere young man with his memories gone out all alone in the rain. It's fine, it will be nice to have a new face around." Peach said to him, giving him a big smile. He smiled back at her, feeling like he really wanted this, which he thought was weird but hey, what did he know?

"Excuse me? We have come up with a name for you!" One of the Toadettes said quickly. The two on the stage looked down at her.

"So, what are you going to call me?" He asked her.

"Were going to call you Red, because your hair stands out so much. Is that ok?" The man ran a hand through his hair.

"Umm…ok then. My name is Red…I think." The man, now known as 'Red' ended quietly, not sure what to say then. Peach grabbed his hand and led him out of the throne room and down the many halls of the castle. Red felt himself blushing as he was led. 'Why am I blushing? I mean I just met her. She probably has a boyfriend already.'

Since he couldn't see her face, Red didn't know that Peach was just dark as he. 'Why am I feeling this way? Well, he is cute, and he's really sincere. Wait what am I thinking? I love Mario…don't I?' At least they agreed on one thing.

'This feels really nice.'

* * *

**Ok, so there it is! The AMAZING Chapter 3 (jk bout the amazing part.) I really don't know what to say right now since, Ah, well, my other fic has nothing to do with this and I really don't know if you guys hate it or not. So all I can say is this.**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I got more reviews, that's always a good thing Well, I got more reviews, that's always a good thing! XD Umm, lets see here…uh huh ok…RIGHT!!**

**I have been busy with my other fanfic "Problem Dragon" which is almost done, (1 chapter left) so I decided since this has yet to be worked on, I'll give you all the next chapter! Now where exactly did I leave off again?**

**…**

**Ok got it! So here you guys all go! (whoever is reading this) Chapter 4! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Red was walking around the palace halls, trying to get his memories back. All of this seemed _so_ yet so far away.

'…and to top it all off I think I'm crushing on the princess, and she has a boyfriend to. **Great**.' Walking around a bit he found himself outside in the palace gardens. Sitting down in the grass, Red focused on Princess Peach, trying to figure out how she seemed familiar in his mind.

'Lets see, she's royalty, but I feel like I've known her longer. Maybe I'm a toad?' Looking over at one of the hedges, he could see a small toadette sniffing some of the flowers. Then running as a bee started to chase her. '…nope. Definitely not.' Shaking his head, he thought about that Mario person Peach had mentioned. "I haven't even meet him, yet I can't even stand to hear his name. Why? Damn it WHY?" Sitting up, Red decided he was going to ask Princess Peach more about her friends to see if he can picture anything else…only to be bombarded with intense screaming in his head.

**'YOU! Get the medical supplies! Now!'** Red grabbed his head, feeling pain erupt from all different sides. **'You're highness are you- you're highness?! SOMEONE GET MY BOOK! The king is disappearing!!'**

"ARGH!! SHUT UP!!" Red screamed before falling back, and lost consciousness to the world around him.

() () () () () ()

"Wah! What?"

"Red! Please relax! Everything's fine." Peach pushed Red back down onto the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Peach? What?" Red looked around to see he was in his guest bedroom, in his own bed. "What happened?"

"You started screaming in the courtyard and then you just passed out. You've been out for about three hours." Peach explained, watching Red's face flush from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Red felt so stupid for worrying Peach like that, and probably scaring everyone off that was in the garden.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. I was just concerned about you. Had someone hurt you?"

"No, just, I heard someone screaming, in my head, saying something about a king and medical stuff disappearing. I don't know." Red was really tired, and all he wanted now was to sleep.

"Well, I don't know anything about missing medical supplies, but what I do know is that you should get some rest." Princess Peach stood up to leave Red to rest.

"WAIT!" Turning back around, Peach looked at him, wondering what he would need.

"I, uhm, what I mean is, will you stay here? I mean, so I know someone's nearby. I mean, gah!" Falling backwards onto the bed, Red grumbled, feeling even more like an idiot than before. Giggling, Peach walked back over to the bed, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"If it will make you feel safe, of course I'll stay." Peach smiled at Red, who smiled back before he drifted off to sleep.

() () () () () ()

Toadsworth shut the door silently, leaving Princess Peach unaware that he had been watching. He could tell that something more than a friendship was forming between the two, and didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

'The only way to find out is to wait.' With that, he walked back to his office, needing to get his paperwork done.

* * *

**It's been awhile, but here it is! Hopefully it's good enough to get all of my viewers back. If anyone is still reading this,**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	5. SO SORRY!

**OMFG!! I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I have a GOOD reason as of why i haven't posted ANYTHING!! (although you guys might not find it good enough)**

**A few weeks ago, my computer was starting to act all weird and stuff, but I didn't take it seriously, since it always acts like that. So then my dad puts some movies on my computer for my mom and I to watch, then after watching one of the movies, my computer turned itself off, and when I went to turn it back on, it wouldn't turn on, all it would be was a black screen. I was like "WTF Y AINT MY PC WORKING NOO!!" So then I called my dad, who came to look at my computer (He is basically, like, 0.000000000000001 away from being a computer genius, he worked at CANON tm industries for about 7 years of his life. STFU) and guess what?**

**MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!**

**So he took it home, had to move ALL of my files onto his flash drive, then bring it back and re install everything. Luckily he found why my Computer crashed, one of my music files had a virus in it. :( **

**Now the second reason I haven't updated! **

**I use Microsoft Word as my, uh, typer thing (you guys know what I mean) but when my computer was fixed, my dad forgot to reinstall it, it STILL isn't installed, but it's not his fault. He's sick, and plus he doesn't live with my mom and me. So what I am using to type this message to all of you is Word Pad, I have no idea how to use it, so Im just typing with whatever settings I have. X( I don't like Word Pad, nor will I ever. **

**Well, since I am rambling (and feel like shit since I am sick with a very bad head cold) and I love all of you guys, I will let you all go with just this final message that:**

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I'M GOING TO POST MORE CHAPTERS AND SUCH SOON!!**

**I AM SOO SORRY THAT I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT!!**

**MY HIGH SCHOOL IS RIDICOULOUSLY INSANE!! (u guys didn't need to know this one)**

**So, hoping I still have my readers, **

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I realized I was slacking off, and since I am completely bored, I would actually finish **_**writing**_** the fifth chapter of Forgotten Memories, since I am that dumb as of not doing so earlier. XD**

**Uhh, yea, just so guys know, since I have probably never mention it before, I will never abandon ANY of my fanfics, 'cause I hate when that happens, I mean, you get into a great fanfic, and when you go to see what the next chapter, you find a note saying it's discontinued, and it gets you all pissed off 'cause you don't know what happens next. I hate it when that happens, and I wouldn't want to do that to anyone...**

**"AHEM" please pardon my rant just now....**

**NOW THEN! **

**Onto chapter 5!

* * *

**"Peach, I don't know how you do it, but you manage to get all the hot guys!" Princess Daisy said to her best friend, sipping some lemonade as Red sat under a small, shady tree.

"Daisy I have no idea what you're talking about!" Peach flushed, looking away. "I am just helping him."

"Yeah but what about that one time you and me went to that forgein kingdom, I forgot the name, but there were at least three different guys fighting over you!"

"That was different!"

"Oh yeah how?"

"..." Daisy laughed, knowing she had won.

"Oh what do you know." Peach teased. Daisy smiled, then looked over to where Mario and her boyfriend Luigi were playing volleyball with Yoshi and a toadette. Peach looked over at them and sighed.

"I still don't understand why Mario acted like that earlier."

When Mario, Luigi, and Daisy had arrived, Peach had introduced them to Red. Mario had taken one look at him and immediately jumped in front of Peach, pushed Red away and glared at him, confusing Red very much, who had done nothing but said "Nice to meet you."

Daisy nodded her agreement. "Yeah, that was really weird. I mean, we just met the guy! He had no right to act like that!"

"I know, but everything is fine now." Peach replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Mind if I join you two?" Red had decided to come over at that moment, wanting to at least act nice around the others.

"Sure!" Daisy immediately pulled a chair up next to her for Red to sit. Soon the three were conversing about random topics.

() () () () () ()

"I don't trust him Luigi. There's something off about him." Mario said to his brother, while they were taking a break from playing.

"What's so wrong about him Mario? He seems normal enough, and Peach trusts him." Luigi stated, while Mario shook his head and sighed.

"Perhaps you're right."

"How about you give him a chance eh?"

"Yeah..."

() () () () () ()

"He likes you!" Daisy said to Peach as she rolled out her sleeping bag. Her and Peach were going to 'camp out' in Peach's bedroom.

"What?" Peach stopped brushing her hair to look at Daisy with unbelieving eyes.

"Oh come ON! Don't tell me you didn't see the way he was looking at you! He was acting like a little kid with a crush." Peach stared at Daisy for a moment, then:

"That is the most silliest thing I have ever heard."

"Oh no you don't Peach! I'm not about to let you loose a perfectly good guy just because you're being stubborn. I'm going to make sure you at least give him a chance!" Daisy stood up, thrust her fist in the air and finished.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna knock some sense into you, by making you fall head over heels for Red, just as he is you!" Suddenly a pillow was flung in her face and she jumped.

"We'll see about that one." Peach said, having another pillow ready.

"Now you're going to get it!" Daisy picked up the pillow that had hit her and soon the girls were engaged in a giggle fest and a pillow fight.

* * *

**TADA! Here it is! Chapter 5! **

**Mya (Brianna's inner girllyness): Took you long enough!**

**Brianna: Grrr.... (grabs hockey stick and throws it at Mya.)**

**Mya: OWW Brianna You're MEAN!**

**Brianna: Just to you Mya, just to you. ANYWAY! Please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08 (and Mya)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Why yes, I HAVE been procrastinating, thank you for asking.**

**AUGH! I lie, I swear to you ALL I haven't had any inspiration to write at all lately, but I got the new Mario game "Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story" and the fact we get to play as Bowser ROCKS ok? (Not like in Mario Kart or w/e, that's different) So I guess something went and clicked and inspired me to start writing the next chapter for this. :3 Hooray right? (Tomato is thrown at head) OK OK! I'm getting on with it! Sheesh**

**Here we go! The next chapter of Forgotten Memories! ENJOY!

* * *

**

"Ok wait… I'm taking her where?"

Daisy roughly sighed as the kept pushing Red down the corridor.

"You are taking her out to lunch, then a walk in the forest (the tourist area not the actual forest) and then take her wherever you think would be good for a date. Then when you get home then you might be rewarded for a nice day." Daisy had planned out the first but for Red, but thought it would be best if he thought of the rest.

"Rewarded? What do you mean by that???" Red attempted to look down at the slightly shorter female, who was still pushing him.

"As in she might give you smooches!" One final shove, and Red was stumbling into the front courtyard. "Now be good, and perhaps you won't find any blooper fish in your bed." With that Daisy shut the doors, leaving poor Red waiting outside for Princess Peach.

'And I thought that Mario dude is weird…' Red scratched his head. Suddenly, he felt nothing but pure hatred and loathing coarse through his veins. It shocked him; what had brought such a feeling on? And so abruptly?

"Red?" Jumping, he turned to see the young lady he had been waiting for, and suddenly all of his anger faded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah! I'm perfectly ready to go! Just, uh, a bit nervous and all…" 'Play it cool Red, don't act like such a ninny.'

Peach went up Red; she stood there for a moment, and then moved her hands to his chest. Red flinched, but looked down to see she was just fixing his tie, which had been poorly done.

"I can tell." Peach smiled warmly, then grabbed Red's hand and started to pull him towards the small car that awaited them both. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

**FILLER! FILLER! BOOO!!!! FILLERS ARE MEAN!!!!**

**I know I know! However, the good stuff is coming up, just wait ok? I needed to post something up for you guys or it'd seem like I really DID abandon you all. Ok so yeah, hope you don't mind the filler, please forgive me, and also, send me help. :O Help me with ideas; I'm up for anything! D:**

**R & R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


End file.
